All I Know
by BelowAverage
Summary: It's Castiel's first day at his new school and he's nervous as hell. With nothing but bad scenarios running through his head, the last thing he expected was to be run into by some enchanting boy with mesmerizing green eyes that takes him on a roller coaster of emotions. He realizes too late that Dean's mixed signals and his crazy too big family are the least of his worries.
1. Notice

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL THE PROPERTY OF ERIC KRIPKE AND SUPERNATURAL YADA YADA YADA**

**That being said, I do own the storyline. This is a Teen!Destiel AU that features Big Brother!Gabriel (who doesn't love him?) and other angels as the siblings and such. I hope you enjoy!**

**Also, there are some offensive materials in here due to some homophobic characters. These characters DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM represent my or the cast and crew of Supernatural's feelings/views. I am pro-love and I'm almost positive they are too.**

**So, enjoy and please review with your ideas and critiques! I'll look over them all and consider every idea (even if they don't appear in this story they may in another.) Thank you! (Also, the word count may be a bit off)**


	2. Chapter One: First Day

{Word Count: 1,161}

"Cas, will you get down here already? We're going to be late!" Michael shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Castiel played with the bottom of his sweater vest trying to get it perfectly straight. He was extremely nervous to start his first day of his senior year at a new school. "I'm coming just give me a moment!" He called back. Michael groaned. "It's my first day too, you know!" He reminded one of his many younger brothers. Cas had forgotten the whole reason of the move thanks to his anxiety. Michael had gotten a new job.

Castiel checked himself in the mirror again and thought he looked pretty good in his blue dress shirt, dark sweater vest, and beige slacks. He grabbed his backpack and rushed down the stairs. "Finally!" His older brother exclaimed. As little as Michael showed it, he worried for his younger brother. All of their other siblings either had friends to take them to school that they had made over the summer or were moved out. Castiel spent most of his summer reading in his room when he wasn't taking a walk and somehow finding himself in some strange trouble that Michael or Gabriel would have to get him out of. He knew that their parents' death and Lucifer's incarceration had taken a toll on him also.

Michael listened as Cas hummed along to some oldie station he had put on. He seemed happy enough. It didn't take all that much to make him happy though. Cas enjoyed the little everyday things. Everything amazed him still as if he were five and not seventeen going on eighteen. Michael was glad about that. Even with all the hardships they went through, Cas was still able to find beauty in the things around him. "You look like a dork, you know," Michael teased with a smile. Cas frowned a little. "I think I look nice," Cas said looking over his outfit once more. Michael nodded. "That's all that matters," he reminded him. Cas nodded.

Cas stared at the brick building in front of him through the jeep's window. Teenagers surrounded the school not yet ready to go in and start the year. He began to sweat and silently thanked whatever higher being was up there that he hadn't forgotten to put on his deodorant this morning. "I'll pick you up at two. Do you have your phone?" Cas nodded not taking his eyes off the intimidating sight. "Alright, have a good day and try not to get into any trouble," Michael half begged his brother. Cas had an annoying need to help everyone which often led to him getting taken advantage of and getting into trouble. He had no clue how his brother could be so naive. "You too," Cas said before getting out.

Michael drove away and everything became that much more real to Cas. He hooked his thumbs underneath his backpack and began walking. He got plenty of strange stares, but he tried his best to ignore them. The one thing he couldn't ignore, though, was when someone knocked into him. He almost fell. "Watch it, poindexter," a deep voice snapped. He looked over to see a boy taller than him looking fairly annoyed. He walked away before Cas could apologize although he was pretty sure the boy had knocked into him. "Sorry about him. He's in a bad mood," a smaller voice spoke up. Cas looked over to see a younger boy with long hair. "It's fine. Do you know him?" Cas asked even though it was obvious he did. "Yeah, that's my brother, Dean. I'm Sam, by the way," the boy introduced and offered his hand. Cas shook it with a small smile. "Castiel." Sam gave him a short nod. "It was nice meeting you, Castiel, but I better head to homeroom." Cas nodded and they said goodbye. Cas was once again alone.

As he was walking up to the doors he made eye contact with his sister Anna. She was talking with two other girls about who knows what. She gave Cas an encouraging smile and wave which he returned before taking his first steps into his new school. If he hadn't known better he would have thought he stepped into a zoo. Boys were shoving each other playfully, couples were making out at every corner he could see, and girls were squealing as they reunited with their friends that they probably saw just yesterday. Castiel stood there alone for moment unsure of what to do. He remembered his homeroom was room 128 and that was where he would receive his schedule, but he didn't know where that was. Asking someone didn't seem like an option seeing as these people intimidated him to no end.

He quietly began to hum the theme song for Greatest American Hero to calm himself, something he had picked up from his father. He looked at the nearest room number: 107. He figured following the numbers would lead him where he needed to go. He began to make his way through the crowded hall. He ran into a problem. The numbers were going down and there were so many people he couldn't see the end of the hall anymore. He held in his panic and looked around. The numbers had to circle around, right? "Cas!" A familiar voice called. He sighed as he recognized it. He turned to face Samandriel, his younger brother. "Hello, Sam. I don't suppose you know how to get to room 128, do you?" Cas asked. Sam frowned apologetically and shook his head. "Sorry." Cas shook his head. "It's fine. I'll just have to fight my way through this chaos." They said goodbye since Sam's homeroom was right next to them and Cas began trying to squeeze his way back through the hall.

Cas found his homeroom just in time. Once he stepped in the bell rang. He quickly took a seat in the back ignoring all the eyes on him. The teacher was a kind of round older man with a beard. He handed out all the schedules and had one left over in his hand. "That Winchester boy," he mumbled to himself. Just then the boy that knocked into him earlier strolled into the room. "How nice of you to join us," the teacher said sarcastically. The boy rolled his eyes and took his schedule. He looked around for any open seats, but the only one was beside Cas, which made Cas nervous. The boy took his seat and dropped his bag to the floor lazily. "Alright, my name is and I'll be your History teacher. I hope you like your seats because that's where you're stayin'," announced. Cas stole a glance at the boy beside him; the wall was at his other side. He was carving something into the desk with a small pocketknife. So far Cas's senior year hasn't started off as well as he had hoped.


	3. Chapter Two: Brotherly Love

{Word Count: 1,333}

* * *

The rest of Cas's classes weren't so bad. Dean, as he had found out what the boy's name was, was also in his art and lunch periods. During calculus he met a strange boy named Garth who he assumed had about as many friends as he did. He was nice though so Cas wasn't complaining. He was nervous about finding a place a sit at lunch, but thankfully Dean's brother, Sam, saw him and waved him over. Sam sat with Garth and an Asian kid named Kevin Tran. Dean sat across the cafeteria with two boys and a girl who Cas recognized as one Anna was talking to this morning.

"So, where are you from?" Kevin asked as he munched on the school's gross looking mozzarella sticks. "Washington," Cas answered simply as he ate his homemade pb&j. "Any brothers and sisters?" Sam asked. "Six brothers and two sisters." Cas waited for the response to his large family. Garth whistled. "Your parents must have their hands full," he commented. Cas's eyes dropped to his sandwich as a knot formed in his stomach. "They did," he agreed. The three boys noticed the change but decided not to pursue the subject any further. "So, Kevin how was your break?" Sam asked him. They jumped into conversation and Cas half listened just in case they decided to talk to him again.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, which gave him a jolt of surprise. He took it out and read the text he received from Michael. 'Gabe is picking you up. I have to stay late. Make sure he feeds you guys.' Cas smiled at this. He hadn't seen Gabriel in a few a months and he missed him. Gabriel was pretty out there which contrasted Cas's personality, but Cas always thought that that was why they got along best. Like Michael and Lucifer did before; he only hoped they didn't end up like those two. Cas replied with a simple 'ok' and continued to half listen to the conversation about Kevin's girlfriend's crazy summer studying that almost drove him up a all. "I mean, I'm guilty of super studying, but it's summer!" He exclaimed to which they all chuckled.

Cas walked out of school with purpose. Anna and Sam were getting rides from their friends. He tried to get a look over the crowd of students to find his brother. When he spotted the familiar brunette leaning against a familiar red car he smiled. When he reached him the two hugged. "How was your first day?" Gabriel asked when they pulled apart. "Decent," Cas said and it was. "Hey, uh, Castiel, right?" A familiar voice asked from behind him. He turned to see Dean standing there leather jacket and all. "Uh, yes," he answered weakly. He was completely confused. "You left this in art." He handed Cas a green notebook with his name written on it. Cas looked at it surprised. Dean had held onto this since art? "Thank you, Dean," Cas said. Dean just gave a short nod.

Their eyes met and they stood there awkwardly for a moment. Cas couldn't help but notice the dazzling shade of green Dean's eyes were. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Gabriel snapped Cas out of whatever trance he had fallen into. "Oh, um," Cas faltered embarrassed. He could feel the blush on his cheeks. "I'm Dean," Dean introduced and offered his hand. Gabriel shook it with a sly smile. "Gabriel, Cas's big brother." Dean nodded with a small smile. "It was nice meeting you. I'll see you in History tomorrow, Cas." With that Dean walked away leaving Cas both embarrassed and confused.

"So, Dean is cute, huh?" Gabriel teased as they drove home causing Cas to blush furiously. "Shut up." Gabriel laughed. "You have History together?" Gabriel questioned the sly smile never leaving his face. "Art and lunch also." Gabriel's smile grew. "Do you sit together during lunch?" Cas groaned regretting ever being excited to see his brother. "No, we aren't friends. We just have a few classes together," Cas told him. "Dean seems to think otherwise," his brother pointed out. "He was just caught in an awkward situation," Cas insisted; although it did confuse him. The only time Dean talked to Cas was when he snapped at him this morning and then he held onto Cas's forgotten notebook, brought it to him, and introduced himself to Gabriel. Not to mention he called him Cas.

When they pulled into the driveway Cas instantly noticed the silver sedan parked there also. "What is Balthazar doing here?" Cas wondered out loud. "Oh, I told him to come make dinner since I'd probably burn the house down," Gabriel explained. Cas nodded and walked into the house. Cas went to his room to ditch his bag. He had no homework seeing as it was the first day. He walked downstairs just as Sam and Anna were walking through the door. "Gabe and Balthy are here?" Anna questioned. "Yeah, Michael is working late," Cas explained. "Already? It's only his first day," Sam said bewildered. Cas nodded and the three went to find their two older brothers.

The five siblings sat at the table eating a delicious dinner of baked chicken thanks to Balthazar. He wasn't the famous on tv cook for nothing. "I got a letter from Luci today," Gabriel said suddenly. Everyone stopped eating and just stared at him surprised. "Said he wants us to visit." No one moved to touch their food. "I thought he didn't have visitation," Balthazar said, the lingering accent from his schooling in Britain still there. "They're allowing him visitation now because of good behaviour," Gabe explained. The family didn't usually talk about Lucifer anymore. He was the elephant that sat in every room whose name was never spoken. "What are we going to do?" Samandriel asked. "I haven't told Michael yet, but Naomi and Raphael are completely against it," Gabe told them. "Shocker there," Balthazar rolled his eyes.

"I think we should go. Just to see how he's doing," Cas spoke up. Now all eyes were on him. "He killed three people, Cas. I think we all know how he's doing," Anna pointed out using her finger to circle the air by her temple, gesturing that he was crazy. "I know, but he's still family." Balthazar shook his head. "I can't. The publicity would be terrible." Cas could understand that. "I have a reputation to uphold too," Gabriel reminded everyone. It was true, Gabriel was the head of the candy business with Novak's Sweets. "I can't look at him after what he did to that poor girl Lilith." Anna shook her head. Samandriel agreed with her. "I'll go then," Cas offered. "Are you sure?" Gabriel didn't seem too keen on the idea. "He's in prison what's the worst he could do to me?" He had a fair point and his siblings agreed to let him go. Whether Michael would agree was another story.

"Absolutely not," Michael refused for the billionth time. "Michael, he obviously misses us. What harm could come from it?" Cas tried to reason. "He's a psychopath, Cas. I know it's hard to accept because he's our brother, but he's a murderer!" Cas was getting annoyed now. "But he's still our brother! I'm not asking for this to be a regular thing! I'm just asking for one visit!" He exclaimed. Michael sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Fine. You can go tomorrow after school, but this is the last time," he finally broke. "Thank you." Michael rolled his eyes. "Just go to bed you have school in the morning." Cas did just that. As he lay in bed Dean's green eyes haunted his mind. He's never seen eyes that were such a beautiful colour. The thought made him blush. He was thinking about some guy he barely spoke two words to for Pete's sake! Cas shut his eyes tightly and willed himself to sleep.


	4. Chapter Three: Suspension

{Word Count: 1,237}

* * *

Cas arrived to homeroom early the next day. He sat in his spot by the wall. sat at his desk doing some type of paperwork. Beside those two there were only a couple of kids in the class. Cas glanced at the empty seat beside him. He couldn't help but think that he was stuck between Dean and the wall all year. His mind wandered to fantasies of what it would be like to actually be stuck between Dean and the wall. To have Dean's hands running through Cas's short brown hair, his smouldering green eyes boring into Cas's blue ones, his soft pink lips just centimetres from- "Cas!" A voice ripped him from the fantasy. His eyes snapped over to see Dean in his spot. "I said mornin'. Are you usually this out of it?" He asked amused. Cas blushed furiously. He couldn't believe he was just having that fantasy about this boy that he's only known for a day-not even, really. He has done it before with strangers passing on the street, but that was more intense. "Uh, no, sorry," he managed awkwardly. Dean chuckled a little showing off a smile that made Cas's chest flutter. Geez, he was good looking. started the lesson before Dean could reply which Cas was grateful for. He didn't want to be so awkward he'd freak him out.

Cas's mind wandered to his visit with Lucifer later. He was nervous. He hadn't seen his brother since the trial five years ago. It caused quite the uproar with the press. One of the top chefs on television's brother was convicted for three counts of murder, not to mention Gabe's candy business took quite the blow from it. Cas would never understand why his brother did it. It scared him that his brother was capable of that. They had the same blood pumping through their veins. Did that mean Cas would be capable of the same? He hoped not. The bell rang and Cas quickly collected his things and left before more fantasies about Dean could sprout in his mind and anxieties about visiting Lucifer could make him back out of it.

During art let them have a free draw period. Most of the kids just talked and and goofed off, Dean included. He was joking around with some guy named Benny who Cas recognized from Dean's lunch table. Cas found himself in the far corner sketching the outline of Dean's laughing face. It wasn't very good since Cas wasn't that great at art, but it was enough to creep Cas out. He didn't know why he was so infatuated with Dean after knowing he existed for such a short amount of time. He ripped the page from his sketchbook and crumbled it up into a ball. On the way out of class he threw it in the garbage, a bit paranoid that Dean might see it. He headed to calculus where hopefully Garth's incessant talking would keep his mind off of things.

Cas spent that lunch period thinking over the possible scenarios that could happen when talking to Lucifer. What would he even say? "You alright, Cas?" Sam asked worried. Cas nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a bit worried about seeing my brother later," he explained. "Why are you worried about seeing your brother?" Kevin asked. "I haven't had contact with him in five years. He's kind of detached." Although Cas didn't mean from the family he meant from basic human emotion. The three nodded as if understanding. Cas pulled a paper from his bag and signed the line at the bottom remembering he was supposed to sign the student agreement for his next class. "Castiel Novak," Garth read and his eyes widened. "Like Balthazar Novak?" Sam questioned. "Like Novak's Sweets?" Kevin jumped in now surprised. "Like Lucifer Novak?" Garth jumped in now. At the mention of Lucifer the other two boys flinched. Cas's brother was a household name now.

"Is that the brother you're going to see today?" Sam asked concerned. Cas nodded and avoided eye contact with all of them. "Dude, no way! That's ca-razy!" Garth exclaimed sounding almost excited that he knew someone who was related to a murderer. Sam sent him a glare, which caused his smile to falter. "If you're so worried about it why do you just not go?" Kevin asked. "I have to. He hasn't seen any of us in five years. He may be a killer, but he's still my brother." Kevin nodded as if he understood which Cas knew he didn't really. No one did. Not unless their brother killed three people in the most brutal way possible and became one of the most infamous faces of the decade.

They managed to get off the subject of Lucifer and Cas's family all together for the rest of the period. When Cas exited the school he couldn't see where Michael was parked due to a large crowd circled around two people. He looked over to see who it was. It was some dark skinned kid Cas's age and Sam. The other kid pushed Sam back. "What did you just say to me, Winchester?" He demanded. Cas couldn't believe this guy. He was a senior while Sam was a sophomore. "I said, I'm not afraid of you, Gordon," Sam held his ground. Gordon punched Sam right in the cheek causing him to fall back. "How about now?" Gordon spat. Cas rushed forward to help. He couldn't just stand by and let this happen. Sam was the closest thing he had to a friend at this place. Sam began to sit up. Right when Cas broke through the crowd Dean charged through and punched Gordon in the face so hard it made Cas dizzy. Gordon fell back. Dean leaned over him and grabbed his collar lifting him up. "You touch my brother one more time and I'll kill you," he warned with so much hate and venom Cas was almost convinced Dean had spent ten years in jail.

Cas knelt by Sam to make sure he was okay. "Break it up!" A shrill voice shouted. All the bystanders quickly dispersed. A woman with bright red hair stormed up. "All of you are suspended for a week for fighting on school grounds," she told the four of them. "But-" Dean started to argue but never got the chance to finish. "And a letter will be sent home," she added before turning and swiftly walking back in the school. "Dammit!" Dean shouted frustrated. "Ellen is going to kill me!" He rushed over to Sam barely even noticing Cas who was sitting there in shock. He had never gotten any sort of discipline at school before in his life. "I'm fine, Dean, really," Sam assured him. "Thanks for trying to help, Cas," Sam thanked him as they stood. "I'm sorry you got caught up in that." Cas shook his head. "It's fine. You would have done the same for me." Sam nodded. "Yeah, I guess I would have," he agreed. "Come on, Sammy, we should go. Ellen's going to be even more pissed if we keep her waiting," Dean said. Sam nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, Cas," Dean said over his shoulder. Cas walked over to where Michael waiting still dazed by what had just happened. He was suspended for a week for trying to make sure his friend was okay. How unjust.


	5. Chapter Four: Visiting Lucifer

{Word Count: 947}

* * *

Cas stared at the huge building through Michael's jeep window. "You don't have to go, you know. We never told him any of us were coming," Michael assured him. Cas shook his head. "No, I do." Michael nodded. Cas got out of the car and walked to the entrance. He had to be pat down and walk through a scanner before following an officer through the plain dingy hall. Michael had promised he would wait in the parking lot for him. Cas was brought to a room that had small open booths going down one wall with windows and a black phone. Cas was led to one near the middle of the room. There were more people than he had expected.

Cas waited nervously in the chair. He tried to calm his breathing and avoid a panic attack but it was proving difficult. "You okay?" A familiar voice asked from behind him. He looked back to see Dean standing there looking concerned. Cas stared horrified for a minute. He didn't want anyone to see him here, let alone Dean seeing him. "I, uh, yes. I'm fine," he stuttered out. "You visiting too?" Dean asked even though the answer was right in front of him. "Yes, my brother. Are you visiting someone?" Cas asked and wanted to face palm himself. Why else would Dean be here? "Uh, yeah, my dad." This surprised Cas further. He wanted to ask what his father had done but he figured that would have been rude. There was a buzzing type sound. "That's them, I'll see you later." Dean walked to his booth, which was a little further down. Men began walking through the other side of the glass windows in cuffs and jumpsuits, Cas wondered which was Dean's father. Lucifer was the fifth out.

"Castiel!" He exclaimed excitedly through the black phone that was connected to the wall. "Hello, Lucifer," Cas greeted stiffly. "Come on, no need to be so cold! Where's everyone else? Too scared?" He seemed to get off on knowing he scared everyone. "Yes, basically," Cas answered. "Well, I'm glad to see you. You should see some of the poor saps in here," Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Everyone I saw seemed pretty intimidating," Cas commented. "Cassie, you're intimidated by a fly. These guys are nothing," Lucifer waved them off as if they were nothing more than dust in his shoulder. It amazed Cas how his brother ended up this way. He didn't understand why. It wasn't like they had a terrible upbringing. Cas wondered what Dean's upbringing was like that his father was in here. He wondered how Dean would react to him asking him to not tell anyone that he saw Cas here. "Good morning, Vietnam!" Lucifer shouted into the phone causing Cas to jump. He hit head on the low overhang with a loud bang and hissed in pain. "Ay caramba, mi cabeza!" Lucifer exclaimed and held his head as if he felt Cas's pain.

Guards came up looking less than pleased with Lucifer's racket. "You were so out of it I had to," he laughed. This reminded Cas of who his brother used to be. The joking idiot before he went all psychopath. "Come on, Lucifer, that's enough for today," Cas heard a Scottish accent say from across the line. The guard that spoke had a stubble beard and round eyes. "Hold onto your pants, Crowley, I'm talking to my little brother," Lucifer told him. "Up now, you're done," Crowley, ordered. "Alright. See you, Cas. Give Michael my best," he said with one last twisted smile before following Crowley out of the room. Cas stood and rubbed his head in hopes it would ease the pain. He began to walk towards the exit. "Was that bang you?" Dean asked as he fell into step beside him. "Yes, my brother thought it would be funny to startle me," Cas said annoyed. Dean chuckled.

"What's he in for?" Dean asked as they made their way back through the dingy hall Cas had came through. Cas became uncomfortable. He didn't want to be judged based on Lucifer's actions. "Three counts of murder." Dean whistled as if impressed. "My dad stole some idiot's transmission for his car." Cas nodded not knowing what to say. "How is Sam?" Cas asked to try and change the subject. "He's fine. He's got a bruise on his cheek, but it's nothing he can't handle," Dean shrugged, but Cas could tell it made him angry. He was very protective of his brother, which was something Cas admired. They reached the outside and Cas breathed in a calming breath of fresh air. "Um, Dean, I would appreciate it if you didn't mention to anyone that you saw me here," Cas told him shyly. "No problemo, man. I'll see you next week then." Cas smiled a little and nodded. "Thank you. I'll see you next week." With that they went in their separate directions.

Cas climbed in the jeep and Michael looked at him expectantly. "He seems to be enjoying himself," Cas told him. Michael nodded and began to drive away. Cas saw Dean pulling out in a classic black car. It fit him. "Who was that guy you were talking to?" Michael asked him. "Dean Winchester. He's in a few of my classes." Michael looked at Dean in his car through the rear view window as they drove away. "Listen, Cas, if this gets out somehow it's nothing to be ashamed of," Michael told him. "It won't. Dean told me he wouldn't tell anyone." Michael looked at his little brother skeptically. "And you trust him?" Cas nodded. Michael sighed thinking about how naive Cas could be.


	6. Chapter Five: Projects

{Word Count: 1,030}

* * *

Cas was internally freaking out and he knew he probably looked pretty spooked on the outside too. announced their first big project and it was to be done in partners so as to teach them teamwork. Cas didn't have any friends to partner up with. He was sure Dean would partner up with one of the makeup soaked girls that wanted him. Cas almost got up to tell he didn't have a partner as everyone talked amongst themselves, but Dean spoke up. "You wanna work together?" He asked him which stunned Cas. Dean wanted to work with him? Cas thought of multiple ways he would've liked to work with Dean and had to fight down his blush. It's been two weeks and Dean hasn't said more than a few words to him here and there. "Sure, I'd like that," he let slip and wanted to kick himself. "Cool, I'll swing by your place later. You got any pie?" Cas stared at him for a moment trying to register his words. Dean Winchester was going to be at Cas's house, probably in Cas's room. This made his cheeks tinge pink. "I believe so," he lied. He didn't want to do anything to jeopardize a possible friendship with Dean. A goofy grin grew on Dean's face. "Awesome."

Once home, Cas went to his room to try to straighten up a little. Cas felt like a fool for his crush on Dean. It wasn't as if Dean would ever actually like him back. Still, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering to the fantasies of what could happen while Dean was in his room. They were all something you expect out of a teenage boy. Cas silently cursed his hormones and went to his adjoining bathroom to relieve himself. At the sound of the doorbell Cas practically fell down the stairs. He needed to answer the door, not Anna or Samandriel or Michael. He opened the door to reveal the Winchester boy in his usual leather jacket and an ACDC shirt that Cas hadn't noticed earlier, something that made Cas smile. "I have all of their albums," he told Dean and gestured to his shirt. Dean smiled now. "You have ACDC and pie. Cas, buddy, you are my new best friend." Cas smiled at this and stepped aside for Dean to enter.

Michael walked into the foyer then and stopped dead when he saw Dean. "I didn't know we were having company." He gave Cas a questioning look. "I'm Cas's friend, Dean. We're working on a project together," Dean introduced himself and offered his hand. Michael shook it still looking skeptical. "I'm Michael, one of Cas's brothers." Dean gave him a nod. "Well, I just got called into work. Make sure Samandriel does his homework and Anna doesn't get home too late," Michael ordered. Cas nodded. "I'll tell Gabe to swing by later and don't forget Raph is supposed to being visiting sometime soon," he called over his shoulder as he walked out the door. "Big family?" Dean questioned. "I'm one of nine," Cas confirmed. "Dang. I only have Sammy."

Cas led Dean to the living room where Samandriel was watching some movie. "You have to do your homework, Sam," Cas told him. He groaned. Cas and Dean ended up working at the dining room table so Cas could make sure Sam did all of his homework. "Honey, I'm home!" Gabriel called when he walked through the door. "We're in the dining room," Cas called back. Gabriel appeared eating one of his own candy bars. "I didn't realize you had a friend over. Dean, right?" Gabriel asked with a sly smile that never seemed to leave his face. "Yeah, Gabriel?" Gabriel nodded. "The one and only. So what are you two doing?" He asked as he pulled up a chair. "It's nice to see you too, Gabriel," Samandriel cut in. "Yeah, yeah, hi, twerp," Gabriel waved him off causing Samandriel to huff in annoyance.

"We have a project for History," Cas told him. "Ah, that sucks. I should probably get Balthy over here before we starve, huh?" He pulled out his phone and Cas wanted to claw his eyes out. The last thing he needed was Dean meeting all of his crazy family to put him off. "Are you staying for dinner, Dean?" Gabe asked him as he waited for Balthazar to answer the phone. Dean shook his head. "I can't. I have to make sure Sammy eats," he told him. Gabriel waved that off. "Nonsense! Bring him here! Balthazar has cooked for hundreds of people at once, he can handle seven," Gabriel insisted and slipped Cas a teasing look. "Are you sure?" Dean questioned not wanting to intrude. "Positive! Plus I'm sure Castiel here would be more than delighted to have you for dinner." Gabriel winked at Cas. "You're okay with this?" Dean asked Cas unsure. Cas nodded. "Of course." Cas wanted to crawl into his room and hide forever. Gabriel and Balthazar weren't going to let this dinner go by peacefully.

"There's no need to fear, your favourite brother is here!" Balthazar announced when he walked through the door about an hour and a half later. They were a family of entrances. "Balthazar, come meet Castiel's new friend!" Gabriel called from the dining room. "Castiel made a friend? Have I fallen through a wormhole?" Balthazar joked causing Cas to tinge pink. Balthazar stopped when he saw Dean and looked to Cas with approving eyes. "Hello, I'm Balthazar and you are?" Recognition flashed across Dean's face. "Dean. Aren't you that chef on the food channel?" Balthazar smiled proudly. "Yes I am. Are you a fan?" Dean snorted. "Nah, my brother is. He's a total dork like that." Balthazar looked a little offended which made Cas stifle a chuckle. Then the doorbell rang. "That's probably him," Cas said. Him and Dean went to answer the door. "Hello, Sam," Cas greeted and stepped aside allowing him to answer the door. "This your brother?" Balthazar asked as he walked into the foyer. Sam's eyes went wide causing Dean to smile fondly which in turn cause a small smile to sprout on Cas's lips.


	7. Chapter Six: Dinner

{Word Count: 792}

* * *

Sam and Balthazar talked about Balthazar's travels as he cooked. He even taught Sam a few things he said were his "secret steps." Dean smiled as he watched. He was happy his brother was happy. "Seriously, thank you, Cas. This means a lot to him," Dean said. Cas offered a small smile. "Anything for a friend," he shrugged. Dean looked him in eye looking genuinely thankful and happy. "You're a great friend, I mean it," Dean told him. Cas blushed. "Thank you, Dean." Cas was flattered and his heart beat fast. Dean thought of Cas as a friend. Cas never really had a real friend before so his heart swelled with happiness.

"So, Dean, do you have a job?" Gabriel asked as he sat on the couch across from them with a beer. "Yeah, I work at the auto shop down town," he answered. Gabriel nodded seemingly impressed. "What do your parents do?" He asked. Cas tried giving him a look that told him not to ask, but Gabe didn't get the message. "Uh, my mom died when I was five and dad's a mechanic," Dean answered his voice a bit tighter than usual. "I'm sorry for your loss. We lost our mom when Cas was ten," Gabriel empathized. Dean stole a quick glance at Cas. He didn't think Cas had gone through that. Now that he thought about it Cas didn't seem to have either parents around. He wondered what had happened.

The seven sat around the table making jokes. Anna had gotten home ten minutes before dinner. She was with some guy. "You've seriously never had a girlfriend?" Dean asked incredulously. Cas shook his head uncomfortably. "Girls have never really been Cas's area," Gabriel explained. Cas stared down at his plate utterly embarrassed. _No, no, no_! He wanted to scream. Now Dean would make up some excuse to leave and never talk to Cas again. He could kill Gabriel. "So, you've never had a boyfriend?" Dean edited his last question. Cas shook his head once again. "Dude, we have got to get you laid." Cas stared at him with wide eyes. "What?" He questioned. "I said we've got to-"

"No, you're not... You don't mind?"

Dean looked at him confused. "Why would I?" Cas was taken aback. Usually when his sexuality came out guys became uncomfortable and avoided him as if he were just going to jump on anything with a penis. They seemed to not realize that he had standards too. "I just don't usually receive such a nonchalant reaction," he explained. Dean had just gotten that much more attractive. He seemed to understand what Cas meant. "It's not a big deal," Dean shrugged. That's when the pie came out and Dean had forgotten the previous conversation. Dean loves pie; Cas added to his memory vault that he had dedicated to the little things about Dean. Although one could argue this counted as a big thing since he would probably marry pie if it were possible.

Michael walked in during Gabriel and Balthazar's heated debate on which First Lady was the hottest. No one had any clue how they had gotten on the subject. "Gabe, can you pick Cas up from school tomorrow. I have to work," he asked tiredly. Cas noticed how much he's been working lately and he felt bad. "Can't I have a meeting." Balthazar had some cooking thing for the food channel. "I can bring him," Dean offered. All eyes went to him. "Really?" Michael asked surprised. Dean shrugged. "Yeah, I drive home everyday anyways." Cas thought about this for a moment. He would be in the classic black car with Dean like some cheesy 80's movie. He would be able to feel the interior and smell Dean's smell the whole ride home without being noticed. "You don't mind?" Cas asked him. "Of course not." It was settled.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Dean said. Cas returned it to the both of them and they left. Dinner hadn't gone as bad as he had expected. Dean had accepted him without a second thought. He went up to his room happier than he could ever remember being before. Gabriel snuck out the front door so he wouldn't draw Cas's attention. "Hey!" He called to the brothers before they could get in the car. He jogged up to them. "Thank you, for being friends with Cas. We worry about him. He isn't easily accepted." It was the first time Dean heard Gabriel being completely sincere and he was pretty sure it was the last. "Honestly, it's no problem. He's a great guy." Gabriel smiled and nodded in agreement. "You'll be good for him," he told Dean with a smile before turning around and jogging back to the house.


	8. Chapter Seven: Friendship

{Word Count: 969}

* * *

A few weeks passed and Dean and Cas talked during History and art. They still sat at separate tables during lunch, but Cas didn't mind. He had gotten used to Dean's baby, as he called the car. Dean would bring him home some days or pick him up to hang out somewhere. Dean and Cas spent more time together than Dean and Benny did. Dean had introduced Cas to Benny and he seemed nice enough to Cas. Dean even stood up for Cas sometimes. Cas was growing more and more attached to Dean. He was never anxious in Dean's presence because he knew Dean would protect him from anything. He hoped Dean felt the same although Dean was more than capable of taking care of himself.

"Hey, Cas, wanna hit the record store down town after school?" Dean asked as he caught up to Cas on the way to lunch. Cas smiled. "I would love to." Dean smiled in return. "Cool, meet me at the usual spot," Dean told him before they parted ways in the cafeteria. Cas enjoyed himself more than usual that lunch period. Probably because Sam mentioned going to Kevin's house after school meaning he and Dean would be alone. When the last bell of the day rang Cas walked outside with an extra pep in his step. The usually strange looks and rude comment here and there seemed to bounce right off of him as if he were rubber. "Hey, man, you ready?" Dean asked as Cas approached. Dean was leaning on the car and the way the light caught his jacket and features made him look like something from a movie, something just too good to be true. "Yes," Cas answered with a small smile and the two got in the '67 Impala.

Cas took a breath through his nose and enjoyed the familiar smell of leather and Dean's cologne that reminded Cas of suede and a warm summer breeze. They rode in silence for most of the ride, not that either of them minded. Dean made the occasional comment about a girl walking down the street, he even made a few about guys which Cas had to admit he appreciated. Dean was trying really hard to make sure Cas felt welcomed and not belittled. It was more effort than anyone, outside his family, bothered to put in for Cas and it felt amazing to him. They pulled up to the old record shop and Dean killed the engine.

"There's a party at Ash's tonight. You should come," he told Cas before either of them moved to get out of the car. Cas stared at Dean surprised for a moment. He had never been invited to a party before. "Are you sure?" He couldn't help but ask. "Of course, it wouldn't be the same without ya," Dean assured him with a breath taking smile and Cas couldn't help but promise he'd be there. A bell rang when Dean opened the door. "Welcome to Angel Radio," a bored voice droned. "Hey, Ash," Dean greeted. The guy behind the counter perked up at his name. He had a mullet that Cas was pretty sure was out of style. "Hey, man! You still coming tonight?" Ash was much more lively now. "You bet. Cas here is gonna tag along as my plus one," Dean gestured to Cas. Cas gave him a nervous smile half expecting Ash to tell him he couldn't come. "Awesome! See you guys tonight!" He cheered.

Ash went back to flipping through his magazine about computers and Cas and Dean went to browse through the different albums. They would pick one up here or there and either make fun of the album cover or artist. At one point they reached for the same Led Zeppelin CD and their hands brushed. Cas's cheeks immediately lit up and he jerked his hand back. "Sorry," he mumbled and busied himself with another CD trying desperately to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. Dean chuckled. "You don't have to get so weird. We're friends, you don't have to act like you're gonna catch some disease if you touch me. I'm clean, I can almost guarantee," Dean joked. "Almost guarantee?" Cas questioned through a chuckled. Dean just smiled and winked in return causing the butterflies in Cas's stomach to go crazy.

Out of nowhere, Cas's phone began to ring. "Hello," he answered. "Cas, where the hell are you? It's Friday, Raph is here," Michael hissed through the phone. Cas had completely forgotten thanks to being under Dean's spell. "I forgot, I'm sorry. I'll be there in a few minutes," he promised. "You better be. If this doesn't go well he'll take you with him you know that," Michael told him obviously distressed. "I promise, Michael. It will go fine. I'll see you in a few minutes." Cas hung up and met Dean's curious green gaze. "My brother is visiting and it's very important. Can you give me a ride home?" He asked worried. "Of course. I love meeting your family anyways." Dean smiled and led the way out. "Raphael isn't like my other brothers," Cas told them as they got in the car. "What's he like?"

"Well, for one thing, he's adopted from Canada," Cas started. "Canada?" Dean questioned. "Yes. He's very serious and hardly ever jokes around." Dean's eyebrows raised. "He sounds like the completely opposite of your other brothers." Cas just nodded. "I probably won't make it to the party with him here. He'll expect me in bed at a timely hour." Dean snorted and Cas looked at him curiously. "You're seriously going to let him ruin your weekend? Cas, you're coming to the party," Dean told him. "How?" Cas questioned. Dean looked at him with a goofy smile. "We're gonna sneak you out."


	9. Chapter Eight: Party Confessions

{Word Count: 1253}

* * *

"Michael tells me you're enjoying it here," was the first thing Raphael said when Cas walked through the doors. "Yes, very much," Cas answered honestly. Raphael nodded thoughtfully. "He said you've even made some friends." Cas nodded. "Yes, I was just with one." The conversation continued like that for the rest of the night; stiff and wooden. Ten o'clock came around and Cas managed to convince his siblings of how tired he was and went to bed. Once up there he sent Dean a text to let him know he could put the plan in action. A few minutes later there was a light tapping on his window. Cas opened it to let Dean in. Dean was in Cas's room and they were alone. Cas had to calm himself down otherwise and certain friend would be making an unwanted appearance. Dean helped Cas situate some pillows and clothing under Cas's blanket to make it look like Cas's sleeping form. With the lights off your couldn't tell the difference.

Once that job was done they climbed down the ladder Dean had climbed up with. Dean folded the ladder back up and put it in his trunk and the two drove away as silently as they could in Dean's car. "So, how does your first time sneaking out feel?" Dean asked. "Worrisome," Cas answered honestly. He was terrified of what might happen if Michael found him missing from his room. He had already gotten off easy on his suspension; he didn't want to push his luck. "That's nothing a few beers can't fix." They pulled up to a house that was seemingly quiet on the outside. The inside was a different story. Some old rock song was playing and people were grouped up everywhere. Almost everyone had a cup in their hand. It definitely wasn't what Cas was expecting, but he had only seen parties in movies. There were some guys and girls all over each other and some people dancing drunkenly. It was only ten; Cas could only imagine what they'd look like by midnight.

"C'mon, drinks are over here." Dean led him to the kitchen where there was a keg in the corner and a bucket full of ice and beer on the island. Dean poured some beer from the keg into two cups and handed one to Cas. Cas looked at the liquid unsure. "C'mon, Cas, loosen up a little. I'll be with you the whole time. I promise I won't let you get too drunk or let anything bad happen to you, okay?" Cas trusted Dean more than enough to believe all of this to be true. He nodded and took a sip. He cringed instantly. It was bitter and all around nasty. Dean laughed. "The more you get in you the better it tastes," he told him. As the hour went on more and more people began to arrive. Cas had three cups, Dean was on his second. "These are a lot of mannequins," Cas slurred as the two sat on the beaten up couch. Dean laughed. "I think it's time to slow down, buddy," he said and took Cas's cup. "Just let me finish that one," Cas begged like a child with a protruding lip. Dean sighed and let him.

They sat there for a little longer. The music pulsated around them and bodies moved nonstop. Some people came over to greet Dean and ignore Cas. Dean always managed to get Cas involved in the conversation though. "Dean, I don't feel so good," Cas told him as a wave of nausea washed over him. "Let's get you upstairs." Dean's words were a little slurred now. Cas wasn't quite sure if he was enjoying the warm fuzziness that took over his body and made him a little less coherent. One thing was for sure, though, he didn't completely hate it. Dean brought him to a bedroom and closed the door shutting out the world. He brought Cas to the adjoining bathroom.

Cas bent over the toilet and puked almost instantly. Dean sat on the floor and rubbed his back asking if he was okay periodically. Once the horror show of bile was over Cas tried to wash up in the sink, but gave up when he couldn't tell which of him out of the three he was seeing in the mirror was the real him. Dean cleaned his face up with a wash cloth and tossed it in the trash. They sat on the tiled bathroom floor in silence for a few moments. "My dad isn't in jail for stealing a transmission," Dean said suddenly. Cas sobered up a little. "He's in for killing my mom," Dean admitted. He looked down at the cup in his hand. "Why did you lie?" Cas asked he words less slurred than before but still slurred. "I don't know. I guess I just didn't want you thinking I was some fuck up like everyone else does." Cas stared at Dean. He was seeing a side of Dean Winchester he's never seen before; the vulnerable side. He only wished he was completely sober to witness it.

"I don't think you're a fuck up," Cas told him sincerely. Dean chuckled. "I think that's the first time I've heard you curse." Cas blinked a few times and realized he had cursed. He laughed along with Dean. "I want to lay down," he said when the laughter died away. Dean helped him up so he wouldn't fall and led him to the bed. They both fell onto the rather lumpy queen sized mattress. They laid there for a few moments just staring into each other's eyes. "I don't know where my dad is," Cas blurted out before he could help himself. "What do you mean?" Dean asked. "When my mom died he went a little crazy. He said he was going on vacation one day and never came back," Cas confided in Dean. He had never told anyone that before. "That sucks, man. I had no idea," Dean said at a loss for words. "I still have Michael, Balthazar, and Gabriel." Dean nodded.

"I hate myself," Dean blurted out now. Cas was completely taken aback by this. "Why?" He asked. "I'm a shit big brother to Sammy, I do nothing but let him down, hell I couldn't even protect him from that asshole Gordon. He'll never have a normal life and instead of being at home making sure he's okay right now I'm at some party getting you drunk for the first time," He vented. Cas's eyebrows knitted in an almost pained expression. It killed him that Dean felt that way about himself. "Dean, you're an amazing big brother. You do everything you can to make sure he's safe and happy. You won't be able to protect him all the time and it's important you have fun too," Cas told him softly. Dean smiled a little. "You're a really good friend, you know that, Cas? You're the best friend I've ever had," Dean told him honestly. Cas didn't even try to stop the wide smile that spread across his face. "You're the only friend I've ever had," Cas admitted. Dean stared into Cas's deep blue eyes for a moment before pulling him into his embrace. Cas froze for a moment in shock before wrapping his own arms around Dean and burying his face into his neck. Dean returned the favour. Cas was the happiest he had ever been as he and Dean fell asleep in each other's arms


	10. Chapter Nine: The Wrath of Michael

{Word Count: 954}

* * *

Cas woke up to a pounding headache and the last few dying rings of his phone. He tried to move but found himself unable to. He blinked a few times to let his vision focus and was met by Dean's sleeping face. He couldn't help the smile that grew on his face at the sight. His mouth hung open and there was a soft snore here and there, but it all looked absolutely adorable to Cas. He didn't care about the ringing of his phone at the moment. Whoever it was could wait. Cas allowed himself to snuggle in closer to Dean's incredibly warm chest. The events of last night came back to him in fuzzy focus, but he remembered everything. Dean had confided in him and told him he was the best friend he'd ever had. Dean fell asleep in Cas's arms and Cas in his. Cas wanted to hold onto this blissful moment for as long as he could because he knew that when Dean woke up it would end and this little fantasy he was currently living in would be shattered.

Dean shifted and Cas quickly closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. "Cas," Dean said in a deep husky voice that made Cas want to melt. He didn't move. He didn't want to "wake up" too fast. "C'mon, Cas, time to wake up," he spoke more softly now. Cas blinked his eyes open drowsily. He looked up into Dean's warm green eyes and wanted cave in on himself. "How're you feelin'?" Dean asked. Neither of them made any moves to get out of the compromising position they were in. "My head hurts," Cas croaked out. His throat was burning too, but he didn't speak again in fear talking would make it worse. Dean chuckled. "The first hangover's always the worst," he promised. Cas nodded and his phone rang again. Cas internally cursed whoever was calling him because he and Dean untangled themselves from each other. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and answered it without bothering to check the ID. "Where the hell are you?" Michael shouted from over the phone causing Cas to cringe away in pain. "Uh-I can-I can explain," Cas rushed out. "You better be home in five minutes or don't bother coming at all," Michael said with venom dripping from his voice and hung up.

Cas began to panic. Michael had never been this mad at him before, if he didn't get home in five minutes he wouldn't have a home to go to, and he could only imagine the kind of punishment he was in for. Before he knew it he was shaking uncontrollably and gasping for air. "Cas, calm down," Dean said and grabbed his shoulders. He knelt down on the floor in front of the sitting boy. Cas shook his head. "Michael is mad. He's never been mad at me before," he choked out and tears began to fall. Cas was thrown into a full blown panic attack. Dean got off the floor and sat on the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around Cas and squeezed him. "Cas, just breathe, alright? I'll get you home. So, Michael's gonna be pissed, but he'll get over it," Dean promised and he rubbed Cas's back. Cas nodded and tried to even out his breathing. It took another minute for him to calm down enough for Dean to lead him out of the room.

There were people sleeping on the floor all over the house. They had to step around and over them to avoid tripping and falling. Cas felt much calmer once he sat in the familiar classic car he had grown to love almost as much as he had the driver. They took off down the street. Dean went at least ten miles over the speed limit the whole time which Cas was thankful for. They made it back to his house with barely a second to spare. "Do you want me to go up with you?" Dean asked. Cas nodded. He needed the security of having Dean beside him. Cas didn't even have the chance to open the door because Michael swung it open. His face was red with anger. "Castiel, you better have a good-" he stopped talking abruptly and sniffed the air. Then he leaned in and sniffed Cas and looked more enraged than before. "Have you been _drinking_?" He demanded. "I may have had a few drinks last night," Cas admitted. Michael was beyond furious.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you? Why would you sneak out to get drunk last night of all nights? Do you know how much _shit_ Raphael gave me because of you?" Michael blew up now. Cas stared down at his feet utterly ashamed. "Hey, it wasn't his fault, okay?" Dean interrupted. Michael turns his furious gaze onto him now. "I knew there was something I didn't like about you from the moment I saw you at the prison. You stay away from my brother. Unlike you, he isn't some fuck up that gets drunk every weekend and I don't want you changing that," he told Dean with pure hatred dripping from each word. "Michael-" Cas tried, but Michael wouldn't have it. "Castiel, I don't want to hear it. You are not allowed to see Dean again and that's it."

"Michael-"

"Castiel Novak, go to your room before I call Raphael and tell him to bring you back to New Mexico with him."

Cas stared hopelessly at Michael before nodding and going to his room with one last apologetic look at Dean. He locked himself in his room and collapsed on his bed wondering if Dean would ever talk to him again.


	11. Chapter Ten: Gabriel To The Rescue

{Word Count: 958}

A soft knock on his bedroom door broke Cas out of his agonizing train of thought. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and stood from his bed. It was dark out and he had no clue how long he had been just laying there thinking. He opened the door just enough to see Gabriel standing there looking almost morbid compared to his usual sly smirk and joy filled eyes. "Cas, let me in." He voice was soft. It reminded Cas of when their mom died and Gabriel went up to Cas's room where he was doing homework to tell him. Cas let him in and sat on his bed. Gabriel shut the door behind him and Cas knew he was in for a talk.

"You wanna tell me what happened last night?" He asked as he sat down beside Cas. Cas sighed and stared at his hands. He told Gabriel about how he had forgotten about Raphael's visit, how Dean had invited him to the party, how Dean helped him sneak out of the house, how he had gotten drunk, and how Dean had taken care of him the whole night. He didn't even bother to leave out the part about falling asleep with Dean on the bed. "Did you tell any of that to Michael?" He asked when Cas was done speaking. "He didn't give me a chance," he sighed. "He's totally freaking down there, you know. He thinks he failed you and drove you into some delinquent's arms," Gabriel told him. "I tried to tell him that going to parties is what normal teenagers do, but everything about his teenage years seems to have been wiped from his memory," Gabriel added with a roll of his eyes.

"He'll never let me see Dean again. He probably made Dean regret ever meeting me," Cas said into his hands. A heavy weight sat in Cas's chest. "Dean seems like a pretty decent guy. I'm sure he understands. Plus, Michael can't stop you from seeing him at school," Gabriel pointed out. Cas stared at his hands. "I suppose so. I just really enjoyed spending time with Dean, just the two of us," he admitted with pink cheeks. "It's obvious Dean really cares for you, Cas. You shouldn't let Michael get in the way of that. He'll get over it, just give him a few days. If you ever need me to cover for you just give me a call, alright?" Cas nodded. "Thank you, Gabe." Gabriel pulled Cas into a hug. "No problem, bro." Gabe left and Cas flopped back down on his bed, the possible outcomes for Monday racing through his mind.

* * *

Michael didn't say a word when he dropped Cas off at school on Monday. In fact, he hadn't said a word to Cas since Saturday. Cas could tell he was exhausted and he felt guilty for adding on extra stress. There was no way he couldn't notice all the eyes on him as he walked up to the door. It was as if he had suddenly sprouted wings and everyone was gawking. He couldn't not hear the whispers as he walked to homeroom. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he heard them. By the time he made it to homeroom he was practically running. He sat in his seat and put his head down in his arms. He didn't want to see everyone staring and whispering as they walked in. Had he don't something at the party he couldn't remember? He almost fell out of his seat when something poked his shoulder. He looked up and met familiar green eyes that seemed to grab his heart and squeeze it.

Cas looked around the room thinking he must've fallen asleep for some time, but he and Dean were the only ones in there beside . Dean was way earlier than usual. "How're things with Michael?" He asked quietly so their teacher wouldn't over hear. "He isn't talking to me currently," Cas replied in the same hushed tone. Dean instantly looked guilty. "Man, I am so sorry. It's all my fault. You told me you couldn't come. I shouldn't have forced that on you." Cas suddenly felt a bit offended. He wasn't some child that couldn't make his own decisions. "Dean, you didn't make me do anything. I wanted to go. I wanted to spend that time with you, it wasn't forced upon me," he said indignantly. Dean blinked, surprised by Cas's sudden confidence. "I guess we won't be going to Angel Radio any time soon then," he said testing the waters to make sure Cas wasn't angry with him now too. "Actually, Gabriel offered to cover for us if we wanted to spend time together before is Michael cooled down, if you still wanted to. If you don't I understand," he was quick to add the last part. He didn't want Dean to feel obligated to see him or anything.

Dean looked at him confused. "Of course I do. I meant what I said at the party, Cas. You're the best friend I've ever had. None of my other friends give half the shit you do about me and Sammy." Cas had to fight down the blush as a small smile grew on his lips. "I meant what I said too, you're the only friend I've ever had," he told him. "Yeah, well, let's hope it stays that way. I don't need you seeing how shitty of a person I am in comparison to others." Cas didn't have time to reply because started class. He didn't even notice all of the people arrive and glance and whisper at his and Dean's hushed conversation. Honestly, with Dean beside him, he didn't really care.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Rumours

{Word Count: 1,084}

* * *

"Uh, Cas, listen, there's kind of this rumour going around about you and me," Dean told him in art. Cas couldn't say he was surprised. It explained all the sudden attention that was drawn toward him. "What does the rumour say?" He asked. Dean looked worried. "That we're a thing." Benny, who was sitting beside Dean at the table, snorted at this. Cas felt a little embarrassed. He couldn't help but think that he really must be pathetic for Benny to snort at the idea of him and Dean. "What do we do?" Cas asked unsure of what else to say more than wanting to know really. "Just wait for it to blow over, I guess," he shrugged. Cas nodded. "I'm sorry about all this. It must be embarrassing," Cas apologized. Dean shrugged. "Nah, people are just assholes that are so bored with their own lives they make up shit about others. It's no big deal. Hell, if this rumour had to start I'm glad it's with you. Who knows what Benny would do." This surprised Cas. "Drain them of their blood, that's what," Benny said in his southern accent. Cas remembered him saying something about being from Louisiana.

The rest of art went by without a problem and the walks through the halls were filled with stares and whispers. If the rumour were just about Cas, himself being gay he wouldn't mind or be ashamed. That's who he is, he couldn't change that, but the fact that Dean was brought into it bothered him. Dean caught up to him in the hall before lunch like usual. Cas was expecting lunch to go by like every other class. Fine, but with a lot more stares and whispers than usual. He was wrong. Once they walked in together almost all talking stopped and all eyes were on them. The ones who didn't stop and stare initially did soon after noticing everyone else doing so. Cas stood there frozen and Dean stood beside him not wanting to leave him to fend for himself. It was silent for a few moments. "Faggots!" Someone's yell echoed through the room. Many people erupted into laughter. "Shut up you homophobic assholes!" Dean shouted back. He was angry and upset now, Cas could tell.

"You guys want a show?" He challenged the crowd. "Not the kind of show you like, fruit cake!" Someone yelled. Cas couldn't pin point who. All in one motion too quick for Cas to register, Dean turned and grabbed Cas's collar and slammed their lips together. Cas stood there in complete shock and before he could process what was happened Dean pulled away and let go of his shirt. Some people cheered others made more rude comments. There was one comment that stood out above the rest. "No wonder your dad killed your mom, she made a cocksucker of a son." This time Cas was able to pinpoint the person because he was sitting right in front. He didn't hesitate as he walked up to the boy and punch him in the face so hard he fell from his chair. Everyone stared in shock. The boy groaned and held his nose, which was spewing blood all over his hand and the floor. Dean grabbed Cas's arm and pulled him back to make sure he didn't cause any further damage. The boy's friends stood up to help him and three teachers came in along with the familiar red headed lady from last time Cas was caught up in a fight.

Two of the teachers helped the boy up and took him out of the room. "You two, come with me," the lady ordered obviously annoyed. Cas had never been to the principle's office before so he was grateful Dean was sitting next to him. Cas's hand hurt and he was almost positive he hit that boy wrong and sprained something. "How's your hand?" Dean asked when he noticed Cas babying it. "Sore," he answered. He was too distracted by all the questions racing through his mind thanks to Dean's kiss in front of the whole school. "Dean," Cas broke the few moments of silence between them, "I just want to know...was that...I...," he sighed not being able to form the right words. Dean looked like he was about to say something, but was cut off by Michael storming into the room looking furious in a suit. "Castiel Novak, I don't know what has gotten in to you lately, but if you are suspended again, you will be in for a rude awakening," he growled. Just then a woman with brown hair walked in with a little blonde girl by her legs. "Dean Winchester, I have had it up to here with your trouble making!" She exclaimed. Dean groaned and Cas looked at him confused.

Then the principle walked out. "Hello, I'm Principle Abbadon," she introduced herself to Michael. It seemed like she didn't need to introduce herself to the woman here for Dean. "Seeing the circumstances, Castiel and Dean won't be punished by the school," she told the two adults. "What circumstances?" Michael asked still clearly annoyed. "Well, Castiel was provoked by an unacceptable comment made by the student he hit and Dean pulled him away before things could get any worse. Now, if he had some underlying problem with the student and there were no witnesses to testify that the student had provoked him he would have been suspended immediately, but that isn't the case here." Michael nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose with closed eyes. "I would, however, appreciate if you took them home now. I don't want any further problems arising today." Michael nodded and gestured for Cas to follow him before walking out of the office.

Cas sighed and stood up. Without another word he began to follow Michael. The small blonde girl stopped him before the door. "You have pretty eyes," she said in her small voice. She couldn't have been more than six. He gave her a weak smile. "Thank you," he said. "I'm Jo. Are you Dean's friend?" She asked. "It's nice to meet you Jo, I'm Cas," Cas glanced at Dean not sure how to answer her question. "Yes I am Dean's friend," he decided to go with the answer he hoped could still be true. "Jo, honey, let the boy go. He's gotta get home," the woman told her in softly. She nodded. "Bye bye, Cas." He smiled a little. "Bye." With that he walked out of the office.


	13. Chapter Twelve: At A Loss

{Word Count: 539}

Michael and Cas sat in the car in silence for a moment. Without warning, Michael slammed his hands on the steering and shouted, "god damn it, Cas!" Cas jumped a little, but didn't look at Michael. Michael started up the car and drove away from the school. "What is wrong with you lately?" He questioned. Cas didn't answer. "Getting into fights, sneaking out to go to parties, getting _drunk_? That's not you, Cas." Cas played with his hands. "You told me we're supposed to fight for the people we love," Cas reminded him of the conversation they had had after Michael's most recent ex had broken up with him and he was insistent on trying to get her back. "I didn't mean literal-wait, _love_? You think you _love_ Dean?" Michael asked incredulously. Cas suddenly felt stupid for saying anything. "Yes, Michael, I do." Michael scoffed. "Castiel, you don't know what love is. You can't be willing to throw yourself in the way of danger for anyone that shows you slightest bit of kindness. You need to stop being so naive."

By now they were at home and Cas was out of the car. He was hurt by his brother's words. "What makes you think you know love any better than I do?" Cas challenged him as they walked up to the door. He surprised himself by standing up for himself for one and it made him feel pretty good. Michael shook his head as he unlocked it and pushed it open. "I can't talk to you right now, Cas. Honestly, I'm at a loss for words with you. I'm calling Gabriel, you're going to have to stay with him for a few days." He walked away. Cas stood there distraught. His own brother didn't want him living with him anymore and it was all his fault.

Cas peeked his head into Michael's home office. Michael was sitting on his chair with his head buried in his hands and his elbows propping him up on his desk. "Michael," he said softly. There was no answer. "Michael, how will I get to school if I stay with Gabriel?" He asked. Gabriel lived a half-hour away and out of the school district's reach. "I almost lost my job today, Cas," Michael told him as he turned around to look at him, "because I had to leave early because my little brother sucker punched some kid in the face and almost broke his nose." Cas felt his stomach drop to his feet.

"This place is our last chance. If I get fired and we have to move you guys are going to have to live with Raphael and Naomi. I'm almost at the point of just letting it happen because it doesn't seem like you care if you get taken away from me." Cas was on the verge of tears and suddenly he hated himself. He hated himself for putting Michael in this position and causing him nothing but trouble. If anyone was the terrible brother here it wasn't Dean, it was Cas. "Michael-" Cas tried but Michael put up his hand to stop him. "Just leave, Cas. Gabe is on his way to pick you up." Cas nodded and left to pack.


	14. Chapter Thirteen:Deep Talks With Gabriel

{Word Count: 506}

Most of the car ride back to Gabe's was quiet. It seemed like neither of them knew what to say. Cas had packed enough clothes to last him a month. He didn't know how long he would be staying with Gabriel and he was anticipating a long stay. "You must've really pissed him off," Gabriel commented. "I have been causing him more trouble than I'm worth lately," Cas answered not taking his eyes off of the trees speeding by out of the window. "Hey, you're worth every ounce of trouble you cause and don't let anyone make you feel or tell you otherwise, okay?" Cas just nodded. "You guys are always saying things like that to me," he commented. "Because we don't want you growing up thinking your less than anybody else. We just want you to be happy, Cas. We've seen what happens to some kids who come out to their family and friends. We want you to know we love you all the same," Gabriel told him sincerely. Cas was touched.

"Thank you, Gabriel, for everything." Gabriel shrugged. "What's family for, right?" They pulled up to Gabriel's apartment complex and Cas sighed. He grabbed his bags and followed Gabe up to his obviously expensive apartment. Cas tossed his bags on the floor of the guest bedroom and went back into the living room. He plopped down on the couch beside Gabriel. He was watching one of Balthazar's cooking shows. It was always strange for Cas to see one of his siblings on television. "Have you talked to Dean?" Gabriel asked. "Yes, that's one of the causes of why I'm here," Cas sighed. "Michael wasn't really clear on that. He just said you got into some trouble at school." Cas rubbed his face with his hands trying to sort out all the events that led to him being on Gabriel's couch. "There is a rumour going around school that Dean and I are together. When we walked into lunch people began to say rude comments. I don't know if it was to prove a point or what was going through his mind, but Dean kissed me in front of everyone. After some boy made a very rude comment and I punched him," Cas gave him the shortened version with red cheeks. Gabriel nodded.

"What'd the kid say about him?" He asked. "How do you know the comment was to Dean?" Cas questioned. "Because I know you, Cas. If the kid said something to you you wouldn't have done anything." Cas looked straight ahead at the wall for a moment. He realized Gabriel was right and so was Michael. He put himself in the way of danger for someone other than himself, something he would've never done for himself. "You should call Dean. Get everything sorted out with him," Gabriel suggested. "I can't," Cas argued. "And why not?" Cas sighed. "It's complicated," Cas shook his head. "Well, , can you get me a Snicker's out of the freezer?" Cas rolled his eyes but did it anyways.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: The Beating

{Word Count: 650}

Cas lay in bed that night awake. The thoughts of Dean's kiss taunting him. He only got three hours of sleep before having to wake up extra early so that Gabriel could bring him to school. He was able to get some shuteye on the way, but he was still pretty damn tired when he got out of Gabriel's car. When Gabe drove away Cas was left with people looking, whispering, and laughing at him and his disheveled brown hair. Cas didn't see Dean or Sam anywhere and he was secretly pretty grateful for that. He didn't know what to say to them. He was shuffling his way to the front doors of the school when there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see an unfamiliar looking boy. "Hey, Castiel, right? I'm Bartholomew," he introduced with a charming smile and offered his hand. Cas shook it. "Listen, my bike got stuck in this hole on the side of the school. Do you think there's anyway you can help me get it out?" He asked. "Yes, of course," Cas answered without a second thought.

Cas followed him to the side of the school that was beside the home renovation store. He followed him into the alley and looked around. "I don't understand, where is your bike?" Cas's brows furrowed in confusion. Bartholomew's expression turned dark. "There is no bike, faggot," he spat. Cas registered what was about to happen immediately and turned to run. He only made it a couple steps before he was caught by two more boys and shoved back in the alley. His heart pounded against his chest and he looked at the three terrified. "You scared, fruit cake?" One of the boys sneered as they closed in on him. Before he could register it he was on the ground from a blow to the face. The pain followed immediately after. He cupped his face and curled into the fetal position hoping they would leave him alone.

He was lifted back up and they began to push him back and forth to each other. This lasted a few moments before his legs were kicked out from under him and he was on the dirty concrete again. His head made contact with it and a sharp pain shot through it. His head was spinning and he couldn't get his bearings. He was lifted back up and the two boys held him as Bartholomew punch him again and again and again. Not just in the face either, he hit him all over. "Drop him," Bartholomew ordered. They threw Cas's aching body onto the ground. They began to kick him full force. They paused for a moment. Cas could feel blood dripping from his nose, mouth, and head. Tears were streaming down his face from the unbearable pain. "Please," he croaked," "please, stop," he begged. Bartholomew bent down to eye level with him. He had a smile on. "You deserve it and you know it. You're nothing more than a piece of trash," he told Cas. He spit on him before standing up.

He lifted Cas up by his collar and was holding him up with his pure strength. That's when Cas heard a familiar engine go by before shutting off. "Dean!" He tried to shout his voice was scratchy. "Shut up," Bartholomew ordered before throwing him to the ground. Cas's head slammed against the corner of the dumpster and black spots dotted his vision. "Dean!" He tried again. Bartholomew bent down to make eye contact with him. "Your little boyfriend isn't gonna save you," he told Cas before standing up and kicking him in the stomach so hard Cas couldn't breathe. "You want to fucking bet?" A new voice asked. Cas remained conscious for just long enough to see Dean looking furious with clenched fists. He silently thanked whatever higher power there was and passed out.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: The Hospital Blues

{Word Count: 627}

Dean sat in the hospital waiting room with an ice pack given to him by a nurse on his bruised eye. He ran a hand through his hair for what was probably the millionth time within the last five minutes. He had rode in the back of the ambulance that Sam had called. He told Sam to stay in school that he'd get him later. Sam argued, of course, but there wasn't enough room for him in the ambulance anyways. Dean heard a herd of footsteps rushing towards him. He looked up from his feet on the tile to see Michael, Gabriel, Balthazar, Anna, and Samandriel at the nurses' desk all look worried to death. "Castiel Novak," Michael gave her the name. Before she could answer Dean stood up and spoke. "We gotta wait for him over here," he told them. All eyes were on him and his ice pack. "He's right. Castiel is in with the doctors right now, you're gonna have to wait," the nurse behind the desk told them

They all sat in the waiting room. Michael made it a point not to sit anywhere near Dean. Gabriel and Balthazar sat on either side of him. "So, what happened exactly?" Gabriel asked him. Dean sighed. "I don't know exactly. I just pulled up to school and heard Cas calling for me so I followed his voice and found these three assholes beating the shit out of him," Dean told them. "Please tell me they look worse than that shiner you got," Balthazar spoke now. Dean let himself smile. "They got themselves three rooms booked in here, don't worry." Gabriel threw his arm around Dean's shoulder and patted his back. "Alright!" He exclaimed. Dean chuckled at Gabriel's enthusiasm. They sat in a tension and worry filled silence for the next hour, the only time it was broken was when Gabriel asked Dean the occasional question about how he and Sam have been.

A man in a white lab coat walked into the waiting room with a clip board in hand. "The family of Castiel Novak," he read from the page. They all stood simultaneously. The doctor looked taken aback by the crowd of six. "And you're all immediate family members?" The doctor questioned. Dean ran a hand over his face and made to sit back down, but Michael grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. "Yeah, we are," he confirmed. The doctor nodded and led them into the hall. "Thank you," Dean said to Michael as they followed him. "Don't mention it," Michael replied sounding awfully tired. The doctor stood beside a door a gestured for us to go in. "He has a serious concussion, some internal bruising, and a sprained hand that looks like it happened before the attack, but other than that he'll be fine. The police will be here when he wakes up to ask him some questions," the doctor told them before exiting the room.

Cas looked terrible. He had butterfly stitches on his cheek, forehead, and lip. His one eye was swollen shut and the other was black and blue. He still had some blood left in his hair. His arms had bruises going up and down them. Dean could only imagine what the rest of him looked like. "Where are Naomi and Raphael?" Balthazar asked noticing the absence of the two eldest siblings. "Raphael had some business thing and Naomi said she didn't condone Cas's 'ungodly behaviour' so she isn't coming," Gabriel told him. "Are you serious?" Dean asked incredulously. "Our family isn't all laughs and happy dinners, Dean. We have our issues too," Michael breathed. Dean nodded and looked at Cas again. The guilt filled him up and ate at his every cell. Dean wasn't there to save Cas.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: I'm So Sorry

{Word Count: 783}

* * *

Dean sat in the chair with his elbows propping up his head on his knees. It was going on eleven. He had called Ellen to tell her she'd have to pick up Sam today. Balthazar had taken Anna and Samandriel home an hour ago. Gabriel and Michael were talking about going for a food run since the hospital cafeteria was closed. Gabriel really just knew Dean needed some time alone and Michael wasn't about to argue with that. If it weren't for Dean, Cas would probably be in the morgue rather than a hospital bed. "We're gonna go grab some food. Do you want anything?" Gabriel asked before they left. Dean shook his head. "No," he replied hoarsely. He hadn't talked in hours. The two left, shutting the door behind them. Dean let out a sigh of relief. He grabbed Cas's sprained ace bandaged hand and stared at his bruised face. He felt an agonizing guilt.

"Cas, buddy, I don't know if you can hear me," Dean said to the unconscious boy. He felt kind of stupid but he needed to say something. "But I'm just gonna talk anyways. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I snuck you to that party, I'm sorry I got you in trouble, I'm sorry you punched that guy for me, I'm sorry I got you kicked out, I'm sorry I couldn't drive you to school like I did all those other times. I'm so sorry," his voice cracked on the last two words. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you, but I promise I won't let this happen again, alright? I'm so fucking sorry, Cas." Dean lowered his head so that his forehead was on Cas's hand. He held back the tears he knew wanted to spill. "Please, just wake up soon," he begged quietly. He sighed and sat back up. He grabbed the remote for the television and started to flip through the channels. He needed something to distract himself. As he was flipping he heard a female voice say "Castiel Novak," and flipped back immediately.

There was a woman standing in front of a hospital with a microphone. Not just any hospital, the hospital Dean was sitting in this very moment. "This hate crime has shook this small town right to the core. Witnesses say they saw Novak follow one of the suspects willingly to where the crime had taken place. Police suspect that the boy somehow tricked Novak into following him, but nothing will be confirmed until he wakes up in the hospital that is located directly behind me. Another boy involved is Novak's boyfriend, Dean Winchester, who had showed up right in the knick of time and defended him. Police say no charges are being filed against Winchester, who's father is currently being held in the state penitentiary along side Novak's brother, Lucifer Novak," the woman reported. Dean silently cursed the lady. Did she have to throw in the part about his father and Cas's brother? All the sudden the woman turned and Gabriel and Michael were on camera walking from the hospital. Cameras and reporters surrounded them. Dean was honestly surprised by how much attention this was getting.

"Castiel is going to be just fine," Gabriel told the reporters as he they tried to break free of the crowd. "Why aren't you with your brother right now?" One reporter questioned. "We're going to get food, if you must know. He's with Dean, I trust he's in safe hands," Michael snapped at the reporter and shoved them to the side so they could get to the parking lot. The woman appeared on the screen again away from the crowd. "Castiel Novak's brother, Gabriel Novak, has just confirmed that he will be making a healthy recovery, but you can be sure that this town's thoughts and prayers will be with the seventeen year old victim and his family. Bill and Rose, back to you." With that Dean changed the channel to some movie he didn't care about.

It had just been broadcasted nationally that Dean and Cas were together. It didn't bother Dean at all. He didn't care what everyone thought. All he really cared about was Sam, Cas, and the impala. He knew that those three things were all he needed to be happy. Sam seemed to have realized the day of the kiss in the lunchroom. He had told Dean to man up about his "crush" or stop leading Cas on because it was wrong. Honestly, Dean didn't know what he wanted in terms of his relationship with Cas. The one thing he did know he wanted, though, was for Cas to wake up already. He hated himself for letting this happen.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Waking Up

It's been two days and Dean hadn't left the chair beside Cas's bed except to go to the bathroom, but even then he rushed to get back. He was beginning to smell and his hair was a mess. He didn't care about his missed schoolwork that he most likely won't be making up. All he cared about was Cas waking up and getting better. All he wanted was to be able drive Cas out of here in his baby and go to the record store or the mall to check out the selection of band shirts (or in Cas's case, those sweater vests he loved so damn much. Admittedly, Dean loved them too. They just fit Cas.). Instead he was sitting in the uncomfortable chair holding Cas's ace bandaged hand mentally willing him to wake up. Gabriel and Michael tried repeatedly to convince Dean to let them drive him home if only to take a shower, or even to take a shower and get some rest here. Dean refused, of course. Taking a shower would take too long and he couldn't sleep knowing the condition Cas was in.

Michael warmed up to Dean seeing how he was acting,not that Dean really noticed, he was too distracted. Cas's story hit the media pretty big since he was the brother of Balthazar, Gabriel, and Lucifer Novak. Some people were saying he deserved it, which enraged Dean. He just wanted the whole thing to blow over already, or at least before Cas got well enough to leave. The last thing Cas needed was to have a panic attack on live television. "Dean, I know you're worried, we all are, but you should at least shower," Gabriel tried again. Dean turned his desperate green gaze onto him. "I can't, Gabe. I need to be here when he wakes up and I ain't risking him waking up while I'm in the shower," he refused. Gabe sighed. "I'm going to have a smoke," he announced before lifting himself from his chair. "You haven't smoked in three years," Michael said in disbelief. "Yeah, I know," Gabriel breathed and left the room.

"Hey, uh, Dean," Michael broke the silence that blanketed the room after a few moments. Dean went "hm," in reply not taking his eyes off of Cas's bruised face. "Look, I'm sorry about everything I said before and not letting Cas see you. It's just he's my little brother, you know? What if Sam snuck out of the house and got drunk and didn't come home until morning, or punched some kid in the face, or something?" Dean thought about that for moment. He hadn't seen Sam in two days. Sam wanted to visit, of course, but Dean refused to let him. He knew Cas wouldn't want him seeing him this way. "I'd want to kill him," Dean answered and then looked Michael in the eye. "But I sure as hell would hear him out first," he finished. Michael nodded knowing Dean had a point, that he had over reacted just a bit. "I really hate to break up this touching moment, but anything new happening with Cas?" A British accent spoke up. Dean and Michael shifted their gazes to the door where Balthazar stood. Dean's eyes went back to the unconscious boy.

"No," Michael sighed. There has been a whole lot of sighs filling the hospital room these past two days. The two brothers began to talk but to Dean they just became fuzzy background noise. "Please, just wake up," he whispered and shut his eyes tightly. He felt a tight pressure on his hand and his eyes snapped open. Cas was squeezing Dean's hand tightly. "Cas?" Dean asked the desperation clear in his voice, but he didn't care. Michael and Balthazar stopped talking and watched. Cas's eyes squeezed together tightly before blinking open slowly revealing a blue colour that made Dean's stomach flip. "Cas?" Dean said again. "Dean," Cas croaked out his voice much more rough than usual. "Get the nurse," Michael ordered Balthazar who ran to do just that. Dean stood up so fast he almost fell on Cas. Cas gave a weak smile at that even though his vision was still a little fuzzy. "Watch it, poindexter," he repeated Dean's first words to him. Dean let out a laugh that unintentionally had tears following it. "Sorry about that, by the way," Dean chuckled out. Before Cas could reply Dean was moved out of the way so that the nurse and doctor could get to work checking everything. Dean ran both hands through his hair and let a smile grow on his face. Cas was okay.


	19. Chapter Eighteen:A Moment Of Contentment

Dean had to catch Cas up on everything since he's been out which really wasn't much. He told Cas about how his story had hit the national news and Cas was pretty shocked. Cas was only awake a few hours when the police came in and began to ask him questions. "The boy Bartholomew told me he needed help with his bike so I followed him then they jumped me," he told them and filled out a report to press charges. "Where are Raphael and Naomi?" Cas questioned when he noticed his two missing relatives. Dean looked troubled at this. "They were here while you were out, but some really important business thing came up and they couldn't get out of it," Gabriel lied smoothly. A small smile grew on Cas's lips. "They came, that's all that matters," he said happily. Dean frowned at Gabriel who gave him a pointed look.

By the time it got dark out Michael brought Anna and Samandriel home to do their homework and get ready for school the following day. Dean stayed seated in the same chair beside Cas's bed the whole time. Now that Cas was awake Gabriel and Balthazar forced Dean into the shower. They brought him clothes from the gift shop, which included a baby blue shirt bearing the hospital's logo and a pair of grey sweat pants. His shower was definitely shorter than it should have been, but no one mentioned it. Since Cas was awake Gabriel and Balthazar decided to sleep in their beds tonight. Well, their own beds at Michael's house. They tried to get Dean to do the same, but he refused. Even when Cas insisted he would be just fine on his own Dean wouldn't leave. Which honestly made Cas quite happy. "So, how're you feeling?" Dean asked when they were alone. "Sore," Cas answered honestly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Cas squeezed Dean's hand, which was still holding onto his. "You can't save everyone, Dean," he told him. "I can try," Dean, said which got a chuckle out of Cas. "I know you will."

They watched some movie for about two hours. The nurse came in a few times to check up on Cas. Dean knew he wasn't really supposed to still be there, but no one said anything about it and he was grateful for that. "Have you been here the entire time?" Cas asked as the credits rolled by on the screen. "Yeah, I never left," Dean told him sheepishly and rubbed the back on his neck embarrassed. A smile grew on Cas's lips. "Thank you, Dean." Dean returned the smile. "No problem man," he replied and allowed himself to marvel at Cas's facial features for just a moment. "Would you like to-um-I mean just so you don't-th-the chair looks very uncomfortable so maybe you would-uh-be more-um-comfortable on the-uh-bed," Cas stumbled out all flustered.

Dean smiled thinking it absolutely adorable. "Sure, if you don't mind," he said. Cas scooted over for him. Dean slid under the covers in the small bed. He put his arm around Cas's shoulder as nonchalantly as he could and pulled him into his chest. Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder with glowing red cheeks. Dean's were a much less vibrant shade of red, but they were red all the same. Dean lowered his head and gave Cas a peck on the forehead, which only deepened both of their blushes further. "I'm so glad you're okay, Cas," Dean whispered. "Me too," Cas replied. Both being much to comfortable to get up, they pressed the button the call the nurse in to shut off the light. She was an older woman with a warm face. She smiled at the two. "Have a goodnight and call if you need anything," she said before leaving the two. They watched reruns of old shows until they fell asleep in complete and utter contentment.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Going Home

Dean pushed Cas happily down the white hall. Cas smiled a content closed lip smile from the wheel chair. None of them mentioned how Gabriel and Balthazar walked in on Dean and Cas cuddling together as they slept. A lot of things have gone unmentioned lately it seemed. Now Cas was able to go home, but he had to stay there for at least a week and not get up from bed. They saw the reporters once the doors came into view. "You ready?" Dean asked Cas. Cas sucked in a breath of courage. "I believe so," he answered. Dean helped him stand and kept an arm around his waist half to help keep him steady and half to reassure himself that Cas was beside him and he wasn't going anywhere. Gabriel, Balthazar, and Michael flanked them as the sliding doors opened automatically and all cameras turned toward them. As soon as they were out they were surrounded. Dean could see the panic and fear fill Cas's wide eyes. "It's okay, just kept moving," he told him and Cas nodded.

Questions were thrown at them left and right faster than they could comprehend. Michael, Balthazar, and Gabriel kept trying to get through but the crowd was too thick and Dean was beginning to lose his temper. He continued to try to shove only to get stuck in another pocket of people. What really set him off, though, was when a female reporter asked why Cas let this happen to himself and shoved a microphone in his face. Cas's breath hitched and his hands began to shake. "ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Dean roared louder than even he expected he could go. The voices stopped along with the clicking sound of the cameras. "Now, all you assholes listen up!" He shouted and all cameras were on him not that he cared. "Cas has just been through hell and back and he's just trying to get home. So, all of you take your freakin' cameras and get the hell out of here and leave him alone!" He shouted at all of them. "And if I hear one more question or camera click before I get into that goddamn car then it's pretty damn lucky you're all in a hospital parking lot," he warned. "Now move out of the way," he ordered. The reporters split as if Dean was Moses and they continued walking.

Not a peep was heard the rest of the way to the car. Heck, it even remained silent as they drove away in Michael's jeep. Dean could only imagine the headlines about his outburst. "Thank you for that, Dean," Cas spoke up from beside him when he was able to get his bearings again. "No problem, buddy. Those sons-a-bitches need to learn to lay off," Dean grumbled still peeved by the experienced. Cas grabbed Dean's hand and gave it a squeeze. Dean let out a sigh and leaned his body into Cas enough so their shoulders were touching. He was just happy this whole nightmare was almost over and they were getting Cas home.

Dean helped Cas all the way to his bedroom and fell onto the bed with him. It was only the second time he's ever been in here and he didn't realize the first time that the walls were painted a light blue with some ACDC posters scattered along with Kansas, Journey, and Led Zeppelin. He looked at the wall with the built in bookshelf that was full and could imagine Cas just sitting here reading all of them. He noticed some clothes scattered on the white carpet amongst them a pair of green boxers with little cartoon bumblebees all over them.

"Cute boxers," Dean teased with a smile. Cas's face went scarlet. "They were a gift from Gabriel," Cas explained embarrassed and Dean chuckled. "I have a pair with pi on them, like the math symbol. Sammy being the little nerd he is thought it would be funny," Dean told him to help lessen his embarrassment. "I'd like to see those," Cas chuckled. Dean looked at him with a smirk and cocked eyebrow and Cas realized what he had said. His face lit up immediately. "I don't mean-what I meant was-I-I didn't-" Cas's flustered rambling was cut off by Dean grabbing his face and pressing their lips together. Once again Dean pulled away before Cas could process what was happening. Cas stared at him confused for a moment. "Dean-" Cas started but Dean shushed him and closed his eyes. Dean shifted a little to get more comfortable and smiled. "I'm tired, let's take a nap," he mumbled. "Okay," was all Cas said and he got comfortable next to Dean. He stared at Dean's almost sleeping faced a bit hurt for a moment before closing his own eyes. He just didn't understand Dean Winchester.


	21. Chapter Twenty:Defining The Relationship

Cas woke up before Dean. He stared at Dean's sleeping face and grabbed every little detail he could to stick in his mind so he wouldn't forget it. Dean looked at peace with his jaw slack and lashes sitting on his cheeks. Cas could see all the little blue veins on Dean's eyelids and smiled. Dean was perfect in every way whether he believed so or not and Cas loved him, he really did, but he was on the verge of going insane. He couldn't take the random kisses or the cuddling in bed as much as he loved it. It was hurting him. He didn't understand what Dean was doing. Did he feel the same about Cas or did he just feel bad for him? Could he be using Cas just for experimenting? Cas couldn't take the not knowing, especially feeling as strongly as he did. He just didn't know how to go about asking.

Cas sighed and lightly brushed a hand across Dean's cheek. It was soft and warm and sent little electrifying zaps through his fingertips. Dean's face twitched and Cas quickly pulled his hand back and Dean's eyes opened in drowsy slits. When he saw Cas his mouth pulled up into a dazzling smile that showed off his straight white teeth. The butterflies in Cas's stomach went nuts at this. "Hey, Cas," he greeted in a husky tired voice that made Cas's insides go crazy. "Hey, Dean," he breathed back with a smile. "God, Cas, you have no idea how happy I am that you're okay," Dean told him in that same low voice that made Cas want to melt. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't be," Cas reminded him. Dean's smile turned into a tight frown. "If it weren't for me you wouldn't have gotten mixed up in that in the first place," Dean mumbled. Cas shook his head. "Don't blame yourself, Dean. It was no one's fault. Sometimes things just happen and we have to accept them for what they are," Cas spoke softly. Dean gave a weak smile but didn't speak.

After a few moments of silence Cas found the courage he needed in Dean's eyes. "Dean..." He started shakily. He sighed and averted his eyes. "What are we?" He asked with a shaky breath. His eyes remained glued to his hands as he awaited his answer. "We're friends, Cas. What do you mean?" Dean asked sounding genuinely confused which both hurt and angered Cas. How could Dean be so blind? How could he pretend like kissing Cas and cuddling in bed with him was a normal thing? That is was no big deal? "No, Dean, we aren't," Cas shut his eyes tightly and shook his head. Every piece of his conscious was screaming at him not to, that he would lose Dean if he did this and he needed to stop. He didn't, though. He was tired of sitting back and just letting things happen without bothering to question them. "What d'you mean we're not friends?" Dean chuckled out nervously. "Cas, I just spent two whole days on a hospital chair without eating or sleeping waiting for you to wake up and you want to tell me that we aren't friends?" Dean demanded seriously now. He sat up and stared at Cas incredulously. Cas sat up too.

"No, Dean, you don't understand. Friends don't do this," Cas gestured exasperatedly to the bed around them. "They don't cuddle in bed while they sleep. They don't hold the other's hand while they're unconscious. They don't give pecks on the forehead or kiss in front of the whole school!" Cas told him desperately. Dean just stared at him with wide eyes. Cas's stomach was knotted with nerves. When Dean failed to speak Cas sighed and shook his head. He turned his desperate blue eyes onto Dean. "All I know, Dean, is that I love you and I can't keep going on pretending like this isn't happening," Cas told him mentally begging him to say the same, begging for him to tell him that he loved him so they could lay back down and enjoy having each other near. Cas knew that wasn't possible, though. Nothing in his life went in the direction he wanted it and he could live with that. He accepted that, he didn't mind, but he couldn't ignore if Dean walked out, he couldn't _accept_ that. Dean looked at the wall across from the foot of the bed and shook his head. "I have to go," he said and stood up.

"Dean," Cas begged, but he didn't look back. He just walked from the bedroom. Cas followed him like a lost puppy. "Dean, please," Cas begged when they reached the door. "Cas, look, I'm sorry," Dean sighed and swung the door open and walked out. Cas stood in the doorway and could feel all his systems shutting down. "_Dean_," he called. Dean stopped and looked at him. Cas could just make out his face in the light of sunrise. He hadn't realized how early it was. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me," Cas could hear the desperation in his own voice and felt pathetic, but he just wouldn't let himself believe that Dean didn't feel something. After everything that happened he had to feel _something._ They locked eyes and Dean looked completely distraught. "I don't..." Dean's voice cracked on 'don't' and he shook his head before turning around and walking away.

A wave of dizziness crashed over Cas. He's been standing for too long. He shut the front door and leaned his back on it. He slid down and black dots began to take over his vision. He waited for the darkness to take over him not really caring. The last thing he heard was his conscious say a taunting "_I told you so_."


	22. Note!

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you much for the lovely reviews and follows and everything. It really means a lot. Once I'm done with this story I'm going to go back through and revise again since the first time it was late and I was revising the first sixteen chapters just to get them up and half-assed it. For some reason some words and names didn't go through because FFN likes to be weird idk. Anyways, keep doing what you're doing and I'll do the same (: xx**

**(Also, I got the title from Puppy Love by This Wild Life if anyone was wondering)**


	23. Important Note,

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while and I was fully intending on uploading the newly finished next two chapters either today or tomorrow but, thanks to my terrible luck, my phone broke and I had the chapters on there since that's where I write. So it's going to take a bit longer now. I'm really really sorry! I'll try to get the chapters up ASAP! I hope you have a wonderful day and thank you so much for reading! xx 


End file.
